Karna
is a cheerful, honest young girl who lives in Comodo, the treetop village that has survived in the forest of Celceta. She is the daughter of the village chief Asad. History An extremely skilled huntress, she puts most of the other hunters in the village to shame with her accuracy and cunning talent. Her weapon of choice is the throwing knife. In Games ''Ys: Memories of Celceta'' She first met Adol before the events of Ys: Memories of Celceta while Adol was venturing around the forest of Celceta and did not lose his memories. Mistaking Adol for a wild animal, she accidentally threw a knife at him, which Adol deflected with his sword. After apologizing for her attack, she took him back to her village Comodo. After Adol introduced himself to Asad, the chief of the village, she and her brother Remnos gave Adol a tour of the village. However, soon after Adol left, the trouble started brewing in the village of Komodo where some hunters would go missing. As a result, when an amensiac Adol first comes back to Comodo with Duren during the game, he is met with hostility as it is widely believed among the villagers of Comodo that Adol is somehow responsible for the kidnapping. Fortunately, Karna comes in and dissaudes other villagers from attacking Adol and Duren. Later on, when the village is attacked by missing villagers who are wearing strange masks and Asad gets grievously wounded during the assault, Karna becomes determined to investigate what is truly going on and temporariliy joins Adol's party. When they arrive at the underground cave where the kidnapped hunters were sighted, they are attacked by the kidnapped hunters who seem to be brainwashed by the masks that they are wearing. After subduing them, they go further into the cave where they eventually find the masked man who seeks a gigantic monster on them. The trio manage to defeat the monster and the masked man reveals himself to be Remnos. Soon, the real mastermind behind the kidnapping, Bami the sorceress appears before them and explains to the party that kidnappings were done in order to test the power of the masks. Bami also mocks Karna by having Remnos attack her and stating that Remnos has always been a superior warrior to Karna but always kept his talents hidden so as not to hurt his hardworking sister's feelings. Then, Bami disappears with Remnos. Distraught at the events that occurred, Karna leaves the party. She does not appear until Adol finishes his quest at Selray Village as well and returns to the Casnan village. Karna arrives at Casnan village by herself and reveals to Adol her intention to find Remnos and bring him back to Comodo. She asks Adol to let her go with him on his travel and Adol accepts. From that point on, she becomes a permanent party member. Later on, she would discover that Lemnos has joined the Romun imperial forces out of his own free will. Regardless, Karna does not give up as she suspects that Remnos is hiding something. Eventually, while searching for the half of the mask of the moon in Mount Vesuvio, Remnos reveals that he is only pretending to follow Gruda, Bami, and Gadis in order to spy on them and has been helping Adol's party all along. However, his betrayal gets found out by Bami, who proceeds to curse Remnos into suffering a painful slow death. Fortunately, Karna and Adol's party manage to arrive just in time to defeat Bami and save Remnos. Karna stays with Adol's party in order to bring full closure to the chaos wrought by Gruda's schemes in Celceta. It is unknown what happened to Karna after the events of the game but it is likely that she went back to Comodo with Remnos. Trivia *She seems to be a big eater as she enjoys dreaming about food in her sleep, which can be shown when you sleep at the tents. *One of her skills is a spinning kick, which is a nod to her introduction in Ys IV: Mask of the Sun where she would use a similar spinning kick to defeat the monsters surrounding her. *She is also quite oblivious to love as even when her father Asad mentions that Adol would be a good match for Karna, she thinks he means Adol would make a great sparring partner. Category:Ys: Memories of Celceta Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ys IV Characters Category:Karna